Rest and Reflection
by MusicGeek764
Summary: *2012 'verse* 3 months is a long period of time. Time to reflect on the past, time to focus on the present, and time to think about the future. This story follows the characters in that time period between seasons 2 and 3 as they recover from the invasion. Time may not heal everything, but it can sure help. *POV changers per chapter, rating for safety*
1. Chapter 1

_Guess who's back, back, back. Back again, gain, gain. :) For those of you who don't know me, I'm MusicGeek764, nice to meet ya! For any old readers, I have returned! With a new story! Crazy what binge watching the second season will do to your muse. I fell behind right before The Manhattan Project, mostly due to RL stuffs, but hearing about the finally made me wanna catch up. And it was awesome! Seriously, this show just gets better and better. (Not to start anything, but I fully approve of Seth Green as Leo. Still kinda miss Biggs, though.) And the whole three months thing really kick started my muse, and here we are! But, enough of my ramblings! Onto the story!  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They are owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom/whoever else owns them. I am not making any profit off of this story, so don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Rest and Reflection<p>

A strange feeling settled in the pit of Donnie's stomach as they officially left the city limits. They may have technically left New York for the first time when they traveled to Dimension X, but this felt different. He'd never seen the skyline of his hometown disappear behind him. He'd never traveled on Interstate 87. Heck, he'd never even been on an Interstate before.

Surprisingly, leaving New York City wasn't the strangest thing to happen to him today. It wasn't the Kraang invasion, or the fact that they'd just lost, meaning that New York was slowly being mutated into a new Dimension X. It wasn't even the loss of Master Splinter, though that still weighed heavily on him. The strangest thing was that Leo, his leader, his brother, was laying on the floor of Mr. O'Neil's old van, barely alive. Leo had always been the rock, the one who got up after every blow, who kept fighting. The fact he'd been beaten so severely that he almost died was shocking.

He still remembered the pure shock that had seized him when Leo went flying through the O'Neil's window, bruised and bloody. When he didn't get up, and they realized he was barely breathing, that shock turned into fear. It was one more horrible thing that was making up the worst day of his life.

City turned to suburbs. Donnie watched as Mikey tore his eyes away from Leo to look at the large houses. Donnie found them weird too; so large and spaced out, yet so short. It was completely different from the tall apartments and skyscrapers of New York that it was hard to believe that they were only miles from each other.

Raph, however, never took his eyes off Leo. Feeling almost guilty, Donnie looked back too, checking for who knows how many times to make sure Leo was still breathing. The slow rise and fall of the blanket covering him did little to ease his fears. Sure, he was still alive, but what if he never woke up? What if he did, but there was permanent injury? What if he was never able to fight anymore?

_Stop that, Donnie. What if's will only make it worse._

Suburbs quickly lead way to forests and farmland. Donnie felt his eyes shit to the front two seats. Casey was driving, while April sat in the passenger side. She'd only spoken to tell Casey what exit to take or to remind him of the speed limit. He felt bad for thinking like this in the middle of everything, but he couldn't ignore the bout of jealousy rising in him, growing more intense the longer he stared. He didn't really want to hate Casey Jones, but there was a part of him that couldn't help it. Just like the part of him that couldn't help but love April despite him knowing she didn't reciprocate. And it didn't help that Casey just generally got on his nerves.

Leo snapped back into his head, and he felt that guilt again for taking his eyes off his brother. He looked back down, checking to see that the blanket was rising and falling, reassuring him that Leo was still alive.

But it wasn't.

"Leo. Leo!" Donnie cried, placing a finger to Leo's neck. _Please let their be a pulse, please let their be a pulse._ Raph, Mikey, and April all watched, tense with worry. Casey quickly pulled over and joined the crowd of stares.

"Stay with us, Leo," Donnie said, and he could hear April's breath catch. He wanted to comfort her, but he quickly snapped his focus back on his brother.

Then, he felt it; small, faint but most definitely there. The pulse vibrated against Donnie's finger, and he visibly relaxed. He felt the other do so as well.

"He's fine, false alarm," Donnie said.

"Did he stop breathing?" Raph asked.

"For a second or two, but he started up again pretty quickly," Donnie answered as Casey began to drive again. "Considering he started again on his own, their shouldn't be any lasting effects from a lack of oxygen. We'll need to monitor him though, in case it ever…" He trailed off, letting the sentence finish itself. This seemed to strengthen Raph's resolve, as he focused on Leo with an intensity Donnie had never seen out of him. It was different than the look he got during a fight, which was rage filled and powerful. This one still had power, but it managed to also be gentile as well.

Donnie looked at Mikey, who, uncharacteristically, hadn't spoken a word since they left the city. It broke Donnie's heart looking at his brother. He'd never seen the so carefree turtle look so downtrodden. He hopped that there was something at the farmhouse Mikey could busy himself with. It'd help him if he could feel useful.

Donnie really wanted to get to the farmhouse so he could start more complex first aid, things he didn't feel comfortable doing in a small, moving vehicle. The scare with Leo almost needing CPR made Donnie wonder if anyone else knew how to do it. He'd taught himself using online classes and old first aid books he'd found. Splinter had taught him and his brothers basic first aid so they could take care of wounds on missions, but he wasn't sure if Raph or Mikey knew CPR. And he had no idea if April or Casey had received any sort of training. He made a mental note to go over some basics once they were settled in the farmhouse. It'd be good to have some help taking care of Leo.

He wondered just how far away this farmhouse was. They'd been driving for a little over an hour now, and April hadn't told Casey to exit the Interstate yet. He was itching to get out, get a good stretch, and work on Leo. The longer Leo just laid there, the worse Donnie felt. He blamed himself for a portion of this mess. If only he'd just listened to Leo when he'd said to get out! He wouldn't have gotten hurt, and they wouldn't have lost Splinter…

Donnie felt like crying when he thought of his _Sensei._ He'd always seemed undefetable, able to take on any opponent. The past few weeks had been rough for him, with the Karai thing, but he'd stayed so strong though it. He'd almost had Shredder beat… The ruthlessness way Shredder had beat Splinter, then just throwing him down the sewer drain like he was nothing still sent chills down Donnie's spine. It was a image that would never leave him.

They drove in silence for two more hours. Leo continued to breathe, but not one of the other turtles took their eyes off him. April looked behind every few minutes, and Casey even snuck glances when the roads where clear.

"Next exit. You'll take a right, then it'll be another 30 minute drive. I'll point out the driveway," April said to Casey suddenly, breaking the heavy silence.

"Got it, Red," Casey replied, merging into the exit lane. As they got off, the car slowed, but Casey still pushed the speed limit. No one said anything. These were backroads, rarely traveled, and they hadn't seen a single cop along the highway. It was doubtful they'd find one out here.

They got to the house quickly, and like April said, it was empty. They gingerly carried Leo up the stairs, while April filled the bathtub. They placed him in the warm water, Donnie knowing that this would help the healing process, then all but Raph left the room. Donnie knew that any argument to get Raph to leave Leo's side would be hopeless

Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey all sat in the living room in silence. Donnie was glad that the water and electricity still worked, because it was obvious that the house hadn't been lived in for years. Something suddenly occurred to him.

"April, what are we gonna do about food?" He asked, breaking the silence. The look on her face said that she hadn't thought about that.

"The nearest town's about 15 minutes away. Casey and I can drive there tomorrow and get food. You'll need to tell us what you guys want, though."

Donnie nodded, and silence filled the room again. Donnie tried to not be too angry at the thought of April and Casey going out alone, but food was more important than his jealousy. Besides, it wasn't like he, Raph, and Mikey could just waltz into some grocery store in some middle-of-nowhere upstate New York town.

"While the two of us go out, the three of you could start cleaning up around here. This place sure needs it," April said, breaking the silence. Donnie and Mikey just nodded. April sighed. "I'm gonna go set up the bedrooms. I think we still have sheets," She paused for a moment. "I'll take my old room, Casey can take the one across the hall, and Mikey and Donnie can take the one at the end of the hall. That one has two twin beds instead of one, so you'll each get your own. Raph will have to take the pullout couch, or you three could rotate."

"Honestly, Raph'll probably just stay in the bathroom and watch Leo," Mikey said something, his first words in hours. Donnie though that it might have been a new personal record for him. In any other situation, Donnie would be celebrating the silence. But, now it was unsettling. He'd give anything for Mikey to act like himself again.

"Oh, no. Raph will sleep, even if someone has to take his place. We're not letting him stay awake until Leo wakes up. He'll get sick, and we can't afford to have two of you out of commission."

"Can we talk about all this in the morning?" Casey said, yawing. "Casey Jones needs some shut eye."

"He's right," Donnie agreed, ignoring the looks everyone gave him. "We've all had a rough day." Donnie heard Mikey mutter "Understatement of the year."

"We all need sleep. We'll talk in more detail about what needs to be done tomorrow. We can help you with the beds, April," He said, standing up, walking just a bit to quickly over to her.

"Thanks, Donnie. I'll show you guys the linen closet," She said, leading them upstairs. As they passed by the bathroom, he spotted Raph.

"You wanna go to bed, Raph?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Raph muttered back, not taking his eyes off Leo.

"Okay. If you need some shut eye, Mikey and I are at the end of the hall. One of us can take your place," He said.

"Okay. Thanks, Don," Raph replied, still not looking at him. Donnie sighed, then walked down to where April stood, handing Casey and Mikey sets of sheets and blankets.

Raph never woke any of them up.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, confession time: This isn't anywhere near done. I know it's different from my normal "finish story, then upload" thing, but I wanted to get this out here. And it will get done, I promise you all that. I'm actually not sure how long it'll be, though it could be as long as I want it to (I do have an idea for the end, though), because this will be stories from different POV about the months they're at the farmhouse. Sometimes, though, they may reflect (get it?) and flashback to earlier times, like childhood (because we all love Turtle Tots!). I do have ideas about future chapters, and the second one's about done (there's a surprise there I think y'all will like), but I wouldn't mind suggestions of what you all would like to see. Only boundaries: 1. Keep it T rated and 2. No shipping. Sorry, not my thing for this fandom. Reviews that are positive or constructive criticism are great, flames are not. And I promise my authors notes won't be so long next time; there probably won't be an end note! See y'all then!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again!_ _Thank you to everyone who's left reviews or put this story on alert/favorite lists! Y'all are awesome! (Southern college has been affecting me more than I realized...) I'm really excited for this chapter, and I think you guys will like it. This was originally going to be the first chapter, as I planned on doing the story solely through this character's POV, but the idea of switching around sounded better and gave me more ideas. Anywho, enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Water. It's the first sensation Leo's felt that wasn't pain in a while. The pain was still there, though, encasing him in never-ending discomfort. There was no part of him that didn't hurt.<p>

But, Leo noticed that the pain seemed different now. He remembered the pain as blows, hits, new injuries that were continuously happening. This was different pain. This was slightly old pain; the injuries where still fresh, but they were beginning to heal, and no new ones were coming.

_Think, Leo_… The last thing he remembered was… Shredder, suddenly right behind him, the strike of his claws… Then black. Black that he was still seeing. He could sense that his eyes where still closed. What had _happened_? Where was he?

He tried to feel where he was, considering he couldn't see. It was… a bathtub? How was he in a bathtub? The lair, though thankfully having showers, never had one. That meant he wasn't in the lair.

Oh, man, he thought. The lair. What had happened to that? Leo remembered running out with Donnie, Mikey, and April after the Kraang had invaded. They'd left Master Splinter behind. What had happened to their home? What had happened to their _Sensei_?

Leo had too many questions and not enough answers, answers he could get if he could just open his eyes. But, his body fought as he tried, pain answering any attempt to move more than what was necessary to keep blood flowing. Even breathing hurt. His body was even fighting his attempt to stay in this quasi-conscious state. Leo knew that time had passed since he'd been ambushed. But, how long?

He could hear voices above him, but he couldn't tell who was speaking, much less what they where saying. It might have been Donnie? No guarantee, though. He heard footsteps, and could sense people leaving the room. One seemed to remain, though. Who was it? He knew that they had all gotten separated, but maybe the others got back together. Was it Splinter? One of his brothers? April? Casey? Someone from the Foot?

His blood ran cold at that. Who's to say he wasn't captured? Shredder may have taken him back to the Foot Clan's headquarters. But, why would the Shredder put him in a bathtub? He seemed to be taken care of.

Leo hated how much uncertainty there was. He was stuck in his own consciousness in a body too weak to let it out. New York had been invaded by the Kraang, they'd left their master alone to fight never-ending swarms of them, the team had been separated, he'd gotten beaten within an inch of his life, he was stuck in a mysterious location, with a mystery person in the room keeping watch over him. He'd never been more at a loss of what to do.

And it seemed like life was only giving him one option; heal. He had no option but to stay in a vulnerable and potentially dangerous situation because he was too unhealthy to do anything else. Even if he was able to fully regain consciousness, he wouldn't be able to move. He was stuck.

He laid there for a while, trying to piece the day together, hoping to find more clues so he could puzzle out where he was and what had happened in between Shredder's final blow and when he'd somewhat woken up. He wasn't even quite sure what to call the state he was in. He couldn't move or open his eyes, but he could think and had an awareness of what was going on around him, like that the person was still watching him. He recalled reading somewhere that sometimes comatose patients could still hear what was going on around them.

He felt a jolt go through him. He was most likely in a coma. He groaned internally. Who knows how much time had passed since he'd been knocked out? It could have been minutes, or hours, or days, or weeks, or months, or… he really didn't want to think that _years_ had passed. But, his injuries still felt fresh, like they weren't very old. The healing process felt like it had only just recently started. Leo hopped that this feeling meant it hadn't been more than a few hours.

He felt a spasm of pain in his leg, around the knee, and winced. Would he ever walk again? Who knew what kind of damage Shredder did; the idea of permanent injury, injury so bad he'd never be able to perform ninjutsu again, scared him.

A memory came back to him. Something from childhood, something he hadn't thought about in years…

* * *

><p>"Raph!" Leo called to his brother's retreating back. "Where are you going?"<p>

"Go away, Leo," Raph spat back. "I wanna be alone."

"But, _Sensei_ says we can't leave the lair!" Leo said, confused as to why Raph was going towards the exit. Master Splinter never let them leave without both his permission and his escort. Raph had chaffed under this rule, wanting to explore the sewers more, and not taking Splinter's excuse of them only being eight as a fair one.

"That's a stupid rule and you know it," Raph said. Leo went to disagree when Raph kept talking. "I just wanted to explore some. I found this really cool place last time."

"You've left before?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Raph quieted him, then gave a glare to Leo's look of disapproval. "I'm plenty old enough to go on my own. It gets boring in here."

"But, what if a human sees you?" Splinter had never kept them in the dark about humans, the surface, or that the reason they stayed underground was because they were different.

"No humans come down here. That's why we live here, doofus! Come on!"

"I thought you didn't want me coming?"

"If I don't take you, you'll tell on me." Leo pouted as Raph perfectly figured out his plan. Before he could continue to protest, Raph grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

Raph lead him down a tunnel, and the confident way he walked told Leo that he'd been down here before.

"Come on, Raph, let's go home. I won't tell Master Splinter, I promise!" Leo pleaded. He really didn't want to get into trouble, which he knew would happen if they didn't get back before Splinter noticed they were missing. Raph, however, pretended to have not heard him. He seemed to have started walking even faster, causing Leo to stumble as he trailed behind his brother's iron grip.

"Raph, what if _Sensei_ doesn't let us start on weapons like he promised?" Leo asked, hoping that the idea of Splinter punishing them by not letting them start their weapons training would convince Raph to turn around. Raph had been begging to use weapons since he was old enough to talk and recognize what weapons were. Splinter had told them a few days ago that he thought they were all ready to start using them soon. Raph wasn't even saddened by the fact they wouldn't have any blades on them; his dream was finally coming true.

Leo's words had the intended effect; Raph stopped short. He turned around towards home and hope filled Leo's chest.

"Fine…" Raph muttered, and stared walking back.

"Thank you, Raph," Leo said, following him.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this so I can start-" Raph suddenly tumbled down out of Leo's line of vision.

"Raph!" Leo called, running towards him, as Raph's cries echoed though the tunnels.

"My leg! It hurts! I can't stand up, I can't stand up!" Raph cried. Leo put an arm around him and helped his brother up. When he tried to put weight on the injured leg, he let out another cry of pain. "I can't walk! I'll never walk again!" He started to sob.

"Raph, stop that! You'll be fine," Leo said, figuring he was being over dramatic. But, those words still scared him somewhat.

"_Sensei!_" Leo yelled as they got close to home. Splinter ran out of the entrance, his eyes widening at one son carrying another crying one. Donnie and Mikey shyly poked their heads out.

"What happened? Why where you two outside the lair?" Splinter asked them as he carefully picked up Raph, who was still crying. He wasn't yelling, in fact he was rather calm. This did nothing to ease Leo's fears that he was going to start yelling at any moment. Splinter wasn't angry often, but the idea of making him mad scared Leo.

"It's my fault, _Sensei_," Raph said, his cries slowing. "I found this cool place, but Leo tried to stop me, so I took him along so he wouldn't tell, but I fell down and I can't put any weight on my leg! I can't walk anymore!"

Splinter gave his son almost an amused look. "I do no think your injury is that severe, Raphael, but I hope this teaches you a lesson about disobeying your _Sensei_."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Raph said as Splinter carried him inside, Leo and his other brother's trailing behind him. Leo felt himself start to relax; maybe Raph's injury would keep him out of trouble.

"And don't think I am not angry at you for disobeying me, Leonardo. I want to talk to you and Raphael once I have tended to your brother's injuries," Splinter called out as he carried Raph into the dojo. Leo pouted, sending a glare to Donnie and Mikey, who were giggling over the idea of "perfect" Leonardo getting into trouble.

* * *

><p>Leo chuckled to himself at the memory, remembering how relieved he'd felt when it turned out Raph had only sprained his ankle. He was walking by next day after icing it. Raph had a tendency to be overdramatic as a kid, a trait that sometimes came out when his temper really flared.<p>

_If only I just had a sprained ankle_.

Leo knew he had a long recovery ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Huzzah for weekends! They allow me to get stuff done. Because I don't have this story fully written out, I'm not posting a new chapter until the the one that comes after it is drafted. That means chapter 4 has been written, though it needs to be edited, and won't be posted until chapter 5 is drafted. This should keep me motivated to continue writing, and keep the story from going dead. Anywho, here's chapter 3! :)_

* * *

><p>Pale, early morning light seeped through the window, waking April up from sleep. She looked about the room in a groggy daze.<p>

_Why am I at the farmhouse? It__'__s January, and I haven__'__t been here in years._

Then the events of yesterday hit her, and she suddenly wished she'd been able to sleep more. But, it was too late now; she was already awake, and she could never fall back asleep after waking up. Even if she was made tired by memories. The invasion already seemed like a lifetime ago.

She honestly had no idea about Irma. She'd seemed like such a nice girl, if a little odd. The oddness is why she befriended her in the first place. It was something they had in common. April was the girl who's dad had gone missing, and never hung out with anyone, and Irma was both new at school and had that "goth" look about her that made her hard to approach. But, she'd been sat next to April in first period history, and they'd hit it off immediately.

With the truth known, April now knew that the only reason Irma had been her friend in the first place was to get to both her and the turtles. And that hurt. She'd never be able to admit it, considering who - no, _what_ - Irma turned out to be, but she was morning the loss of a friend. As much as she loved the turtles, hanging out with them and the whole thing with her dad had killed her social life. It was nice to have "normal" friends, even if only at school.

She just really needed to accept that her life wasn't ever going to be normal. Her best friends where mutant turtles, her only human friend was involved in everything too, and her dad had just been mutated a second time. Heck, _she_ wasn't even fully human!

_Dad_… The whole thing with her father was just so unfair. She got why her life was crazy, but her dad had been through enough. His panicked state during the invasion was proof enough of that. He never talked about it much, but the time he'd been prisoner of the Kraang had effected him on a very deep level. He tried to be strong for her, but it was obvious that both that and his bat mutation had taken a toll on his psyche. And now it had happened again. Who knows what he'll be like when they reversed it?

She felt tears spring up in the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back. She needed to stay strong. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey where really hurting, and it was only going to get worse over the next few days as what happened fully hit them. Heck, it hadn't really hit her yet. Master Splinter just couldn't be gone. It had always seemed like he'd always be there, that there wasn't a fight he couldn't eventually win. But, he'd lost. She forced back another sob, and climbed out of bed.

She'd been forced to sleep in her clothes. The quick way they'd left meant they really hadn't brought many necessities. She and Casey would need clothes, and everyone would need toiletries and food. The sooner they two of them could get out into town, the better. She already had a mental list of things they'd need: Raph's favorite chips, the granola bars Donnie liked when he was up late working on a project, Mikey's favorite brand of frozen pizza, those gross energy drinks Casey liked so much… Okay, so maybe she wouldn't buy him those. The last thing that boy needed was caffeine. And Leo's favorite tea. She knew he'd wake up, and that would be the best thing to get him moving.

She left her room, and could tell by the stillness in the house that she was the first one up. She tiptoed to the bathroom to check on Leo, and wasn't surprised to see Raph in there. She was surprised at how tired he looked, though.

"Good morning," She whispered, trying not to startle him.

He glanced up at her. "Morning, April," He replied back, then went back to watching Leo.

"Have you been up this whole night?" He just nodded. She sighed. "Raph, you need to sleep. We can take shifts, but you can't be up all night."

"I'm fine," Raph said, his eyes not leaving Leo. April sighed, knowing she'd lose this battle, but she was not going to let him stay awake until Leo woke up.

She looked at the injured turtle, laying in the same position they'd placed him in yesterday. "How is he?"

"No change," Raph replied. She gave one last look at Leo, gave Raph a reassuring pat on the shoulder, then went downstairs. She searched through cupboards absentmindedly before remembering they still didn't have any food. Her stomach growled, and she wished Casey would wake up soon.

With nothing else to do, she wandered outside, walking around the house. Though the paint was chipping in places, she didn't see anything majorly wrong with the house. No cracks in the foundation, the siding wasn't coming off, the roof still seemed sturdy. She certainly wasn't an expert in house construction and repair, but as long as it wasn't going to fall down around them, they were fine. She was mildly amazed they had electricity and water.

She looked around the old place. The old chicken coup - a nearby neighbor took care of them, which is why she could hear them clucking - was next to the barn. They could clear that out make that into a lab for Donnie. She knew how much he valued a quiet, private space for him to work on projects. That could be one of the things they could do while she and Casey were out.

She wandered to the back again, remembering the days she and her father would spend running around, acting like pirates or princesses and knights, or whatever her childhood imagination would come up. She was always the hero, while her dad was the person she'd rescue. She'd fight off imaginary enemies and her dad would thank her for saving her from certain doom. Then he'd grill hamburgers and s'mores, catch fireflies, and she'd sit on his lap while he pointed out constellations, telling her all the old myths behind them.

She missed the days when being a hero was easy, when villains where imaginary and would always lose, and her dad was always rescued in time. She never imagined that those childhood fantasies could come true, but with the side effect of reality.

"April!" A voice broke through her thoughts, and she turned around to see Donnie jogging to meet her. Her eyes trailed to the bandage on his arm. She'd completely forgotten that he'd been injured in all of yesterdays craziness. She cringed slightly when she remembered the conversation he'd tried to initiate. They'd have to talk about it someday, but that day was still a while off. They had bigger things to worry about.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she had to admit, that even though it got overbearing at times, his concern for her was touching.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seemed sad," He said with a shrug.

"Just… reminiscing a bit," She said. She paused, seeing if he'd ask, but he just kept looking at her. "Is anyone else up?"

"Mikey seemed to be showing signs of waking up, but he might fall back asleep. I didn't hear anything from Casey's room, nor did I see him around. And I think Raph was up all night."

"Oh, he was. We're going to have to talk about that."

Donnie began to walk, and April joined next to him. She pretended to not noticed the slight blush that crept into his cheeks. "We will. I don't want Leo left alone, especially in these first few weeks, but no one person should be up all night."

"Raph will fight us on this."

"Oh, I already know this, and I have plenty of counterarguments to set him straight," He said as they approached the back door. He held it open for her. She thanked him, and again ignored the blush in his cheeks.

They walked into the kitchen as footsteps made their way downstairs. Casey walked into the room, bleary eyed, his hair askew. April shot Donnie a look when he snorted at his disheveled appearance.

"Morning Red, Donnie," Casey said, nodding at both of them as he made his way over to the cabinets. "Ah, man! I forgot we don't have any food!"

"I was just about to say the two of us need to head out and get things. We're going to need bathroom stuff and clothes as well," April said. She turned to Donnie. "I was thinking you, with Mikey or Raph, could clean out the barn. It'd be a great place for you to set up a lab."

Donnie's eyes brightened at that. "Yeah, that'd be great! I've been thinking I could make some medicine for Leo when he wakes up. I'd also like to take a look at him today, get a better look at his injuries, see if there's anything I could treat immediately. Of course, I'll have to drag Raph away…"

"Then it looks like we've got a plan. Casey, let's get ready to head out."

* * *

><p>The two drove in silence. Casey kept looking over at her like he wanted to say something, but never actually said anything. April really didn't feel like talking herself.<p>

The arrived at the supermarket, decently sized for being local. April remembered coming here with her dad, getting things for grilling and breakfast foods. They had a small selection of basic clothes as well.

"Okay," She said as she walked in, handing Casey a shopping cart. "You get whatever you need; food, clothes, toiletries. I get myself and the guys."

"I can take care of Raph's things," Casey said. "One less person for you to shop for."

"Fair enough. Meet me here in 30 minutes, or text me if you need more time."

Casey nodded, and they were off. She quickly grabbed soap and shampoo for herself. She also grabbed another packet of hair ties, just to be safe. She then went and grabbed clothes, throwing a random assortment of things in the cart. The selection wasn't exactly stylish, but practicality was key right now. The only thing that mattered was that they fit.

She then went up and down aisles, grabbing as much food as she could. She tried to buy things with a long shelf life. She figured they were safe out here, but she still didn't want to spend too much time in public. Every person made her nervous, like a Kraang or a Foot-Bot was going to pop out and attack. She found herself using her psychic ability almost instinctively, making sure nothing was amiss.

That weird power of hers was something only Splinter really understood fully, and even then there was stuff he was still learning about it. He'd worked to achieve the power, while April had been born with it. There was no telling what kind of power she could have if she unlocked all of it's potential. But, the only person who had understood how it worked was gone…

She resolved then that she'd keep working on it on her own. Master Splinter would want her too. She still thought back to the fight yesterday, the almost primal yell she'd let out that had knocked Kraang Prime off it's feet. She'd never done something like that before. She desperately wanted to know what Splinter would make of it, but that wasn't an option anymore. She'd have to figure it out.

Realizing that it was almost time to meet Casey, she got the last of the things on her list, then met him at the front. Scanning his cart, she noticed he'd gotten everything for Raph that she had planned on. Then, she spotted the energy drinks.

"Casey, you need to stop drinking those."

"Ah, come on, Red, they give Casey Jones they extra boost he needs to take down bad guys!"

"No, they don't. They just dehydrate you, plus you've already got plenty of energy."

The two got into a staring contest, glaring at each other, until Casey pulled into a smirk, to which April sighed.

"Fine, but if you want to train with us, you have to be drinking water too," She relented.

"Yes!" Casey said, pumping his fist in the air. Then he looked at April. "How are we gonna pay for this?"

"I've got plenty of cash. Dad stopped using banks after he was captured. Didn't like the idea of leaving a paper trail," April said, pulling out her wallet and pushing the two carts into a check-out lane. She ignored the shocked look on the cashiers face when she pulled out a thick stack of cash to cover the large grocery bill. The two walked back out to her dad's old van, loaded everything, and headed back.

"Hey, Red," Casey said once they where back on the road. April looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She began, but he cut her off.

"Don't give me that. No one is fine, not after yesterday. I mean, yeah, it was kinda awesome, but… we did kinda loose just about everything."

"Thanks for the reminder," She snapped, looking out the window.

"Wait, April, listen to me," He tried again, but April wasn't in the mood to talk. She doubted she would want to anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wowza! Got a lotta fave's and alerts after that last one! Thanks so much everyone! This chapter's...rather sad. Sorry, I wrote it after I finished the last book in a series, so I was pretty down. XD I hope you enjoy it anyway! _

* * *

><p>Mikey waved as April and Casey drove off to the supermarket. He'd managed to catch up to them right as they where leaving. She had told him before leaving that it was a bit of a drive, and, considering they were buying a lot, that they'd be gone for a while. She'd also promised to buy a pizza they could warm up quickly so they'd have food shortly after they got back.<p>

He walked into the barn, where Donnie had already gotten to work. He had managed to push everything that he apparently didn't find useful over to one wall. An old worktable had been uncovered. Donnie looked up when Mikey walked in, then tossed him a broom in greeting.

"Mind sweeping for me?" Donnie asked. Mikey figured by catching the broom, more on reflex than anything, he'd answered the question. In fact, this seemed like one of those rhetorical questions that really didn't require an answer. Those confused him sometimes. Why bother asking a question if it didn't require an answer?

Mikey got to work, pushing dust out the open barn door. Donnie, meanwhile, was inspecting the tools already at the work station, seeing if they could be of any use. He threw one's that didn't come up to his standards in a box nearby. He then began to pull the few things he'd scavenged from the lair out and began a meticulous organizing process. By this point, Mikey had finished, so he stood, watching Donnie. He knew that his brother wouldn't want to be disturbed.

He chuckled, thinking back to all the times that Donnie had yelled at him to not touch something or to get out of his way. It felt kinda weird to be laughing about that, but the memories were familiar. Everything had fallen apart suddenly, and he all he really wanted was for things to go back to normal, even if it meant he was being yelled at because he was in the way.

He missed the lair; his room, the kitchen (though he was able to bring Ice Cream Kitty), the dojo, with it's tree that had managed to grow underground, the living room and the fun games that they had collected over the years. But, most of all he missed Master Splinter. He might have been their _Sensei,_ but he was also their father. An old memory came back to him.

* * *

><p>Mikey sat on the couch in the living room, reading some old comics Master Splinter had found for him and his brothers. The lair was really starting to look like a home now; they'd had the couch for almost seven months now, and this refrigerator seemed like it was actually going to work this time. Donnie had taken their last one into the room he'd declared his "lab" to tinker with it. He'd told Mikey that he hoped that by messing with the old one, he could figure out how to fix the new one if it broke, so that Splinter wouldn't have to drag another one back by himself.<p>

They were only seven, so they weren't much help when _Sensei _went out to find larger items for the lair. And even then, he wasn't much for them leaving. Though they'd been there for about two and a half years, he still wasn't sure that the humans had completely abandoned this place.

They'd spent their first years together, which Mikey didn't remember well, considering he was a toddler, being rather nomadic, switching places every few months. Splinter hadn't wanted to settle down too much, always worried they'd be found and separated. But, as he began to teach them ninjutsu, he'd decided to find someplace more permanent. With the discovery of this abandoned subway station, they'd finally been able to have a stable home, though they didn't really start decorating until after a year, still too used to having to leave quickly. But, Mikey and his brothers had finally gotten their own rooms, which did help them from fighting as often. And Splinter got the dojo he'd missed since he left Japan.

Mikey loved how more cozy the place had gotten as they continued to live here and add personal touches. But, it still could be boring. Comics and books could only be read so many times, thought they held Leo's attention longer, especially the old one's about ancient Japan that Splinter had brought with him. While training could be fun, only Raph really liked to do it all the time. And Donnie hated to be bothered when he was in his "lab". Mikey knew Splinter was trying to find them a TV, but hadn't had any luck so far.

He put his comic down. He thought about Master Splinter, out there all alone, trying to find things for them. He realized just how hard _Sensei_ had worked to get them all of this cool stuff. He never liked to leave them alone for a long period of time, but he also wanted them to have a home. Mikey thought about the stories that Master Splinter had told them about Japan and his old life, the one he'd lived as a human. He'd only told them recently that he used to have a daughter, but she was gone now. He hadn't told them why yet. He had looked really sad when he talked about it.

He got off the couch, into the kitchen, and into the cabinet where their art supplies where kept. He began to draw, crayons gliding over the paper. When Splinter told them about his daughter, Mikey had thought about how sad it was that Splinter wasn't a dad anymore. But, he realized now why Splinter worked so hard to make this place a home for them. It was because Mikey had been wrong.

It was because Splinter was still a dad. He was theirs.

He signed the card "Love, Mikey". He really wanted to write "Michelangelo", but he wasn't sure how it was spelled yet. He crept into the dojo and placed it on the shelf where Splinter kept his few things. He was leaving when he heard footsteps. _Sensei_'s footsteps.

Running into the living room, Mikey stopped short when he saw Splinter plugging something into the wall. "Master Splinter, what is that?"

"It is a pinball machine, Michelangelo. It is a game that many people play, and I figured you and your brothers would enjoy it. I found it while I was out, and it seems to work. Would you like to try it?"

"Sure!" Mikey said, excited to have a new plaything. As Splinter explained the different buttons and letters, he knew what he'd written on the inside of the card was true. He knew Splinter would find it, with words written in green crayon: "You're the best dad ever!"

* * *

><p>Mikey blinked back tears, trying to focus on reality. He couldn't afford to get caught up in the past. He was needed here in the present. To say that things weren't going well right now was the understatement of the year.<p>

He thought about the hug he'd given Raph after Master Splinter… He'd never seen Raph that angry before. It was both terrifying and heartbreaking. Mikey hadn't even thought about the action until he was already doing it. He had just known that the thing his brother had needed most at that moment was someone to hold him, to anchor him to the present, to remind him that he wasn't alone.

Mikey may not be the best fighter or the smartest person, but he knew one thing he was good at; cheering people up. He needed to stay positive so the other's wouldn't get too sad. He never wanted to see Raph, or any of his other loved ones, act like that again, and he knew he needed to do to help them get through this rough patch. He needed to keep smiling and cracking jokes, even if he was hurting inside. He was afraid that if he acted upset or depressed, the others would never smile anymore. That was something that couldn't happen.

So, Mikey pushed away the painful memories, and walked over to Donnie. "You need anymore help?"

"Not really. This place was cleaner than April thought," Donnie paused. "Would you mind checking on Raph?"

Mikey understood why Donnie wanted him to do that. He'd witnessed the hug. And Mikey knew that Raph still hadn't moved since they'd put Leo in the bathtub.

"Can do," Mikey said, forcing a cheeky grin on his face, and gave his brother a thumbs-up. Donnie rolled his eyes at him, but gave a shadow of a grin, before going back to his work.

He made his way back to the farmhouse and upstairs. Peaking his head in the door, he could see that Raph hadn't moved. Mikey took a deep breath.

"Hey, Raph." Mikey said. Raph only gave a nod to acknowledge that he'd heard him. His eyes never left Leo. Mikey walked over. "Any change?"

"No," Raph said, his voice hoarse. Mikey could see his eyes dropping from exhaustion. Had he really been up all night?

"Bro, you need to sleep," Mikey said. Raph, for the first time, looked away from Leo. His eyes narrowed, but they where unfocused.

"I'm fine, Mikey."

"No, dude, you're not." Raph opened his mouth to protest. "Look, at least take a nap or even just get out of this room for a while. I'll watch him, okay?"

Raph seemed to ponder this. His gaze shifted back over to Leo. Finally, he nodded at Mikey and got up. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Just take my bed. It's the room at the end of the hall. First bed you see when you walk in."

Raph nodded, then walked out the door. Mikey sat down on the stool that had just been vacated.

For the first time, Mikey got a good look at his injured brother. His eyes were closed, mask around them gone. He could see scratches covering his plastron, cuts lining his arms, bruises covering his face and throat. He didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully. He looked like he was in pain.

"Leo…" Mikey whispered. He could feel himself shaking. "Please wake up soon."

He could feel the sobs overtake him and, using his hands to muffle the sound, he cried alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_It seems like season 3 is just one long shout-out to the horror genre. I really don't mind; we're getting some cool episodes out of it. Also, college is tiring. Like, hella. I stayed up way too late writing this when I had a 9 AM next morning. Anywho, this one's a bit shorter, and I'm realizing that's gonna be a thing with the Leo chapters. Not as much to describe when he's not walking around. So, his will be a lot of the "reflection" type of stories. If anyone has any idea's for potential memories, for Leo or other characters (excluding Splinter-we're staying in the farmhouse), send them my way! I'll credit you and everything! Onto the chapter!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Keeping up this quasi-conscious state was harder than Leo had figured. He kept falling back into total unconsciousness, which was scary, because he wasn't sure if he would re-awaken. Death lurked behind him every time he felt himself slip away, but he was determined to wake up. He couldn't leave his team leaderless. He <em>wouldn<em>_'__t_.

He hadn't been moved, not even touched. At this point he'd figured that someone would check on him. Voices drift in and out for just seconds. They sound like they're speaking just out of his earshot; close enough to make out that people are talking and that it's in English, but far enough away to not make out words. A female-sounding voice appears at one point. Leo allows himself to hope it's April.

The person who's watching him hasn't seemed to leave. He can't be one hundred percent sure that's it's always been the same person, but the presence feels the same. It's rather familiar too, giving Leo more hope that it's someone he knows. Though, it could just be a enemy he's been around a lot. He's been around them a lot these days.

He tries to open his eyes, willing his lids to move, but nothing happens. In fact, the pain just intensifies, and he can feel himself wince. Some of the feeling translates on his face. The muscles are sore from the injuries and underuse.

"Leo?" His name rings out, echoing like a tunnel. But, it's the first word he's been able to hear, and the fact that the speaker used his nickname means it's an ally. The voice is still unrecognizable, but it gives him hope he's healing.

But, he hears nothing else, even though he can tell the speaker is still talking. It get's more and more frustrating, stuck in this state with no answers.

Another person walks in. The two talk, quietly and slowly. One voice sounds rather tired. The other sounds like they're arguing with them, but gently. Almost out of concern.

The new voice wins, and Leo hears the person who hasn't left him alone leave and the new person takes their place. He can feel their eyes on him, scanning his injuries. Even Leo isn't quite sure what exactly is injured. His right leg, his throat, his head, and his shell gives off the most pain, but it really all blurs together. Everything just generally hurts him.

"Leo…" The new voice breaks through with his name. It's whispered, and sounds pained. Leo feels a tug in his gut, one that he feels when his brother's are hurt. It's a feeling he's felt too often lately.

* * *

><p>Leo's still coughing from the acidic air of TCRI. Their invasion had <em>not<em> gone as planned. Sure, the portal was down and they knew more about the Kraang's plot, but they'd lost Leatherhead in the process, and the Kraang wanted April for some reason. It wasn't exactly something worth celebrating.

Master Splinter had read their faces when they'd returned, and had gently inquired about the mission. Mikey had stayed around, listening, until they'd gotten to the part about Leatherhead. At that, he walked away, the sound of his slamming door reverberating around the lair. Raph, Donnie, and _Sensei_ all tried to talk to him. The most he'd done was allow Donnie to put an oxygen mask on him to help them detoxify after the poisonous air and the amount of the time the'd had to hold their breath. Leo had just gotten done with his turn, and was now going to try to talk to Mikey.

It was understandable. Leatherhead and Mikey were close. It was because of Mikey they'd found a friend and ally in Leatherhead, and Mikey had helped him after everything he'd been through. Though Donnie still was weary around him, what with the face grabbing thing and all, Leatherhead had really proved himself. He'd gone down a hero. Leo didn't think that'd comfort Mikey much.

He knocked on his brother's door. "Mikey, it's Leo. Can we talk?" No response. "Mikey?" He heard something, but it didn't sound like words. It was more like crying. At that, he tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Mikey was huddled on his bed, back to the door. Soft sobs where coming from him.

"Oh, Mikey," Leo muttered, walking over to his bed. He started rubbing his hand over his brother's back in calming, soft circles.

"Leo?" Mikey whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I know what he did was good, but it's not fair."

Leo sighed at that. "No, it's not. But, think about how much he must care about us, about _you_, for him to sacrifice himself like that. And we know how tough he is. He'll make it through."

"But, what if they capture him again? What if they hurt him again? He's already been through so much…"

Leo tried to get a look at his brother's face. He'd taken his mask off, probably to avoid staining it with tears. It was clutched in his hand, right next to the stuffed alligator that belonged to Leatherhead. He felt his heart break more for his brother.

"Why do all my friends leave me?" The question was whispered. Leo almost didn't hear it. He felt that tug in his gut that came when his brothers were in pain. He didn't like how often it happened.

Before Leo could reply, Mikey continued. "Bradford turned out to be a grade-A jerk, and Leatherhead had to… I must be cursed or something. I just can't make friends."

"Mikey, that's not true. The rest of us-"

"You guys don't count. You're my brothers."

"Then April. She's your friend. And you're still Leatherhead's friend. Heck, you were probably his _first_ friend. While the rest of us saw a monster, you saw the person he really was, and…" Leo took a deep breath. "I've always envied that about you, Mikey. You're so naturally caring and kind, and you always know how to make someone feel better. You have this knack for seeing how people are really feeling, and getting past any barriers they put up.

"We are the last people on Earth who should judge someone for looking scary, but we did so anyway. You convinced us to look past that, and we all got a great friend out of it. And we'll get him back, I promise."

Mikey sat up and looked at him. Tears still fell down his face. Leo wrapped him in a hug, and Mikey's sobs swelled up again.

"I don't know why I'm still crying, even though you managed to cheer me up."

"You're always allowed to cry, Mikey."

* * *

><p>As Leo snaps out of the memory, he wonder's why he can still he Mikey crying, though softer. Almost muffled.<p>

"Wake up soon, please?" He can hear Mikey clearly ask, though the sounds of his tears.

Mikey is right there. Mikey is alright. He's there, watching him, which must mean they're both in a safe space. And hopefully everyone else is too.

He want's to get up out of this bathtub and wrap his brother in a big hug and tell him everything will be fine. He want's to see Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Master Splinter, April, and Casey, actually want's to _see_ them, want's to know that they made it through. He want's to be uninjured, to be back out their fighting the Kraang and the Shredder, finding Miwa, be anywhere than where he is right now.

He want's to be able to cry.

_Cry for me, Mikey. You__'__re always allowed to._


	6. Chapter 6

_College + fan fiction = messed up sleep cycle. I need to stop staying up late reading or writing the stuff. Though I wrote this one on a Friday night, so at least I didn't have classes. (Does that make it better or worse?) Also, sorry for the delay. Anywho, feels ahoy!_

* * *

><p>Despite being exhausted, Raph couldn't sleep. He laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew he needed sleep, but his mind was buzzing. Even though he knew Mikey was down the hall, he didn't like not keeping an eye on Leo.<p>

And closing his eyes brought no comfort. Images swirled under his eyelids. The Kraang taking over the streets of New York, the mutagen covering everything, people turning into monsters, the lair in ruins, Leo flying through the O'Neil's window, bloody and unconscious, Master Splinter drowning, being pulled away from them, disappearing into the black hole of the sewers…

Raph felt like he was standing on quicksand, but never sinking. The ground moving beneath his feet, daring to pull him under, almost doing so, but then spitting him up, forcing him to catch his breath, only for it to happen again. He was unsteady, unsure, and he hated this feeling. He was never very flexible, never good with plans changing. He prided himself on knowing what was coming next, what to do next.

_"For the first time in my life, I don't know."_

The words he spoke to Mikey echoed in his brain. It was true, so true. He didn't like having to leave the only home he ever knew, when it was in danger no less, to go to some farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. He didn't like not knowing weather or not Splinter was alive. He didn't like that Leo still hadn't woken up yet.

But most of all, he didn't like not having a plan. He didn't like uncertainty. He wanted to at least have a timeline of when they could leave, an idea on how to tackle the Kraang when they returned, how they were going to find _Sensei_. But, nothing. Just stay here, sitting on their shells, waiting for what? Leo to wake up? Splinter to somehow find his way up here? The Kraang to find them?

He rolled over, his head in his hands. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to start training again, they'd need to be in top shape when they returned, but he hated leaving Leo alone. What if he woke up, and no one was there? What if something happened? What if…what if he died alone? Raph at least wanted to be there to watch his brother take his last breath, if it came to that.

And then he'd go to New York and make sure both the Kraang and the Shredder took theirs.

His body's worn state eventually beat out his mind's constant chatter, and Raph fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Raph stared in awe at the sai in his hands. <em>Sensei, <em>for the first time, was giving them weapons with blades on them. They'd still be sparing with wooden one's for now, but Raph didn't care. He'd waited for years to be able to use weapons, actual weapons, with blades and everything. And he finally had them!

It had only been a few months since they'd started weapons training. They'd done basic moves with all the things Splinter had, so they'd at least have rudimentary understanding of everything, but he'd allowed them to pick one type to focus on as an 8th mutation day gift. Seven months later, and he was staring at _actual sai._ Ones that belonged to _him_. To say he was excited was an understatement.

Splinter walked over to him. Raph watched with undivided attention as Splinter modeled how to properly hold them, then placed them in his hands. His_ Sensei_ helped guid his fingers where to go, until they rested easily in between his fingers, handles resting against his palms.

Once they where properly set, it didn't feel like new objects in his hands. They felt like a part of him, an extension of himself. He felt like he could do any move with these in hand, and be fine. He pictured himself bravely taking down villains, showing them who's boss.

He snapped out of his fantasies and watched as Splinter moved to his brothers. Donnie had picked a bō staff, like he needed a longer reach. He towered over them, and was still growing, his limbs lanky and lean.

Raph could see him inspecting the new weapon, trying to see why Splinter had bothered giving him a different one than the one he'd been practicing with. A shriek escaped him when he figured it out, startled when a small blade popped out of the top. He found the lever that controlled it, and spent some time playing with it, obviously fascinated, while the blade slipped in and out, in and out.

Mikey was practically bouncing as he waved his nunchucks around, the ends flying loosely in the air. Raph figured Mikey had picked them because they where fun to swing. They had been fun to play with when he'd gotten to try them.

He was mildly surprised that Master Splinter let Mikey pick those. He'd said during that lesson that nunchucks where some of the hardest weapons to master. And Mikey…well, he'd probably been distracted during that lesson. But, Master Splinter was the boss. Maybe Mikey would prove himself.

And Leo had picked the katanas. Typical Leo, going for the standard hero's weapon. They all knew how much he idolized stories about heroes, and that he had dreams of being one. Okay, so they all had those, but Leo was the most vocal about it. That _Space Heroes_ show he was into wasn't helping.

And like typical Leo, he was already practicing, going over the basic move's they'd learned during the katana lesson. His dark blue eyes where focused as he slowly went through the movements. He seemed so serious, but the slight grin on his face betrayed him. He was just as excited to hold his dream weapons as the rest of them.

They'd had conversations about this, of course. Long before Splinter even raised the idea of giving them weapons, they four of them had sat together, discussing which one's they'd like to learn, the merits of each, calling dibs. While he, Donnie, and Mikey all had switched around a bit before settling on their chosen weapons, Leo had wanted those katanas from the start.

It had made Raph a bit angry for a while. What if he wanted to use the katanas? But, Leo wouldn't budge, and now Raph was grateful for it. His brother may be a know-it-all and a pain sometimes, but he was made to hold those swords. They just looked so perfect in his hands.

Besides, if Raph had insisted on the katanas, he'd never get to hold these sais. They just felt right. All of there's did, really, now that he thought about it. Mikey's wildness matched the nunchucks, Donnie's steadiness matched the bō staff, Leo's bravery matched the katanas, and Raph's intensity matched the sais.

He couldn't wait to master them.

* * *

><p>Raph blinked awake. Weird, how his dreams turned into a memory. He must be missing home more than he realized.<p>

He tried to figure out what time it was. None of the clocks in the house worked due to age, but the sun was still up. It had been about midmorning when Mikey sent him to bed. It was definitely past noon, but not quite evening. He'd at least gotten a few hours.

He got up, stretching. He wondered if anything had changed in Leo. He'd hoped the other's would come get him if there'd been something major. He hoped Mikey hadn't left him alone.

No, Mikey wouldn't do that. He'd changed a lot since they'd been surfacing regularly, though it had been gradual. He was more serious more often, and had better focus. He'd known the right thing to say at times, and there where even moments when he'd taken charge. He thought about the time they'd gone to Dimension X. He'd practically usurped the leader position from Leo.

And then there was the hug he'd given him after Splinter… Raph barely remembered losing it. He'd become so blinded with rage, with pain. He hadn't let himself lose his temper like that in a long time. And yet Mikey somehow knew exactly what to do, what to say to calm him back down, to regain his focus.

He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about the change in his brother.

He also knew he'd be lying if he said Mikey was the only one that had changed.

He went down the hallway and was about to enter the bathroom when he saw Donnie in there, bent over Leo. Right, he'd mentioned wanting to get a better look at him. Knowing better than to interrupt, and knowing that someone was with Leo, he walked out. He could smell pizza coming from the kitchen.

"Look who's awake," Casey said when he walked into the kitchen. He just gave a nod in greeting, walking over to the pizza and grabbing himself a few slices. He then hesitated, remembering Donnie upstairs.

"He's already eaten," April answered the anticipated question. "We all have, so go at it."

"And I didn't leave Leo alone, Raph," Mikey pipped up, sitting on the couch. "Donnie told me that the pizza was ready, and that he'd watch Leo."

"I knew you wouldn't," Raph said, sitting next to him. He bit into it, and felt a slight sense of disappointment.

"It's not the same, huh?" Mikey said, seeing his face. Raph nodded.

"Hey, it's food," April said, mildly defensive. She sighed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright," Raph answered. He really didn't want to go into details right now. No more conversation was made for a few minutes as Raph finished eating.

"Can you guys come up here?" Donnie's voice rang out. The four looked at each other, eyes wide. "Nothing urgent, I just wanna go over some stuff with you guys."

The group made their way upstairs, and huddled together in the bathroom. Donnie was standing next to the tub, his fist aid kit on the stool. Leo was still unconscious.

"So, how is he?" Raph asked.

"Well, he's obviously suffered a large amount of internal trauma, but I don't believe there to be any internal bleeding, which is good. The crack in his shell doesn't seem to be too deep, and it, luckily, missed his spinal cord. I've got that bandaged. I've managed to remove the glass from the window and bandage those cuts. I can safely assume he's suffered a concussion, he's covered in bruises and cuts, and his right knee dislocated."

"Ok, _ouch_." April remarked.

"Yeah, that's going to require some rehab. Hopefully it'll heal properly, considering he's not moving it, but he might need a crutch to support his weight when he wakes up. And if anything tore, he'll need surgery, which would be...tricky." Raph thought that was an understatement, but Donnie continued like he hadn't just talked about putting his own brother under the knife.

"I don't believe we'll see another scare with his breathing like we had on the drive over, but I'd like to go over CPR with everyone, just in case. But, in a few days from now; we all need a few days to relax. We should also create a schedule so someone's keeping an eye on him at all times."

"Great idea. I call first shift." Raph says, making his way over to the stool. Donnie stood in his way.

"That's not a good idea. You where up the whole night with him."

"And now I've slept and can watch him again!"

"Raph, you really need to listen to Donnie," April began.

"No, I'm fine! You guys can go keep cleaning or something. I can watch him."

The other's shared a look, and apparently decided it wasn't worth fighting over. The other's slowly filed out as Raph sat back in the stool.

"If you need a break, come get any of us," April said at the door. Raph nodded, his eyes back on Leo. She seemed like she wanted to say more, then changed her mind, and left.

Raph sat there for hours, never getting anyone to relieve him, waiting for his brother's eyes to open.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay in updating. With the start of a research paper in English, plus all my other classes, it took me some time to draft chapter 7. I go on fall break starting this coming Wednesday afternoon, and though I'm going home and will be busy with that, I'm planning on writing a few chapters during that time to give me more of a buffer. Hopefully this means I can update more frequently, but I do ask that everyone be accommodating to the fact that school comes first. See you next time!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_And, I'm back. Explanation for lateness in endnote. First time writing Casey Jones, so hopefully this'll turn out okay. Also, the rating comes into play here with some of Casey's language. My headcanon for why the turtles don't curse as much as the average teenage boy is that Splinter is really strict about it. Casey, however, isn't, though he knows not to curse in the lair. (Also, it's a kids show on Nick, but it's a fun explanation.)_

* * *

><p>Casey should've known his luck would've run out.<p>

April had charged them all with different jobs. She and Mikey where going around cleaning all the rooms, Donnie was in the laundry room repairing the washer and dryer, and he'd been assigned to the kitchen. He was to clean it, check and make sure all the appliances where working, and make any needed repairs.

Cleaning hadn't taken too much time. He assumed the oven was fine because they'd just cooked a pizza in it and the house hadn't burned down. The fridge was working, and he'd put Ice Cream Kitty in the freezer, which was much better than the cooler. He'd been looking forward to being almost done and having some time to relax.

So, of course the dish washer was broken.

He'd been curled up inside of it for more than three hours attempting to make the stupid thing work. It wasn't like he wasn't used to this. Repairing his neighbors appliances, as well as other odd jobs, was how he paid for his hockey equipment. His sport of choice wasn't cheap, and a single dad raising two kids didn't exactly leave lots of extra spending money. It was one less thing for his dad to pay for.

He put down his wrench at the thought of his dad. He hadn't been able to find him, or his sister, Sophie. Considering the state of New York, something must have happened to them…

He shook away his thoughts and focused on the dish washer. No point in focusing on the past. He needed to keep moving forward.

"Casey, what are you doing in there?" April asked, her voice slightly muffled. He looked out and could she her legs standing in front of the machine.

"Fixing the dish washer?" He said, sarcasm coming through.

"Oh, did I not tell you? That thing's been broken for years. We have to wash dishes by hand."

"Yeah, that would've been helpful to know." Casey said as he made his way out. April got out of his way as he stood and stretched. Mikey was at the fridge getting food out for dinner. He grinned as he watched Mikey gave Ice Cream Kitty a pet before shutting the door.

"How long were you in there?" April asked.

"Over three hours."

"I'm so sorry! I really should've told you."

"Nah, it's fine, Red. We're all a little frazzled. It felt good to be working on something, even if it was all for nothing."

"Okay then. I'm gonna go get Donnie and let him know it's about time for dinner," She said, then went off.

He helped Mikey with dinner, who blabbered on about cleaning the house with April. Casey didn't exactly pay attention, but didn't want him to shut up either. Mikey needed to talk to people, he got that.

Soon, dinner was ready, and the four ate in silence. Casey finished first. "I'm gonna go get Raph. Let him eat. I'll watch Leo for a while." He expected some kind of protest, but no one offered any. Maybe they figured that, as a good friend of Raph, he'd be able to convince him to at least eat.

He made his way upstairs to the bathroom. Raph was still sitting there, still watching the still asleep Leo.

"Hey, Raph. Dinner's ready." Casey said, standing in the doorway.

"Can you bring it up to me?" He replied, eyes not leaving his brother. Casey expected that reply.

"Actually, I think it'd be good if you went downstairs and talked to the other's a bit. Get out of here for a while. I can watch him." Casey understood why didn't want to leave. If Sophie was that hurt, he didn't think he'd want to leave her side either. At the same time, Raph had to spend some time away. It wasn't good to sit there for hours on end, never sleeping or talking to someone.

Raph sat for a second, then got up. "Yell if anything changes," Raph said, then slowly made his way out.

"Will do, Raph." Casey said, then sat down.

He gave Leo a look over. It was weird seeing him with all of his gear off, the missing bandana being the most jarring. But, other than that, he didn't look too much different that when he'd been in the back of the van while Casey had searched the city.

* * *

><p>Casey smoothly pulled away from the others, and started down the road. His eyes narrowed in determination. He <em>was<em> going to find his dad and sister. No Kraang or Foot bot was going to stand in his way.

He wanted to go faster and more reckless, but Leo was in the back. An unconscious, extremely injured Leo.

The shock he'd felt when Leo had flown through the window, and the helplessness he'd felt as he watched the other's crowd around him where two of the worst feelings he'd felt in his life. For the first time, it occurred to him just how bad this situation was. He liked fighting and the danger, though part of the reason he joked around during fights was to relieve the tension. And besides, the turtles always seemed to come out on top. They'd beaten the last invasion. But now, it seemed like they were going to lose, big time, especially with their leader was out of commission.

He never expected the turn his life had made when April O'Neil was assigned as his trig tutor. He never expected to learn more about the last Kraang invasion or the one's who stopped it. He never expected the pretty, red haired girl to be involved in all of this.

And it had been really cool at first. He'd always wanted to be a hero, to fight bad guys. This was like his favorite comics and anime come to life! And he'd gotten some really cool friends out of it. April was a fun girl, the turtles were great guys, and even Splinter was cool once you got over the whole human-sized-rat thing. Being an 18-year-old junior because you got held back kinda sucked, because it was hard to make friends. Really, April and the turtles was like his wildest dreams coming true.

Right now, though, his wildest dreams kinda sucked.

But, he didn't regret getting involved. This wasn't some "be careful what you wish for" bullcrap. He loved every time he went on a mission with them, getting to defeat the bad guys. Besides, this was all a set back. They'd regroup, Leo would heal, and they'd beat this dumb ass Kraang back to the dimension they came from.

But first, his dad and Sophie.

He drove, getting closer to his house. He was speeding, though he always did that, and was ignoring stop signs and lights. No one was paying attention anyway. The only people he saw where one's who'd been mutated, or, as he liked to call it, Kraangified.

He felt his breath catch and his foot press harder on the gas as they approached his apartment. He parked in the nearby ally way and was about to get out when he remembered Leo. He looked back at the brused turtle. He climbed into the back and checked his vitals. Casey didn't have much in first aid training, but Leo's heart was still going and he was still breathing. He considered carrying him, but then remembered Donnie's warning on how they shouldn't move him.

"I'll be right back," He whispered, as though Leo would hear him. He was kinda hoping that his voice would wake him up, but his eye's remained closed. Casey sighed, locked the car, and ran in. He'd have to be quick.

The apartment building was eerily empty. He ran to the elevator and pushed the up button, but it wouldn't light. He kept pressing it, harder, but nothing happened. He looked at the stairs, knowing he lived on the 8th floor, then started running up.

Once he got to his floor, the adrenaline kept him going as he ran to his door and unlocked the apartment.

"Dad! Sophie!" He called out, hoping for a response. But, nothing. He ran through every room three times, checking all the closets, still yelling their names. There was no sign of a struggle, all of their personal belongings were still there, and he didn't notice any ooze.

He finally faced facts. They weren't here. He left a note on the kitchen table in case, by some stroke of luck, they came back to the apartment and he still wasn't there. He didn't write down much, just a request to call him once they found the note.

He ran into his room and grabbed a few things; clothes, weapons, some personal items, then left using the fire escape.

Getting back into the van, he checked over Leo again, who hadn't moved. "I didn't find them. But, I'll keep searching," He muttered aloud. He wasn't quite sure to whom he was speaking.

He drove all over the area near the apartment, near Sophie's school, his dad's work, anywhere he thought they'd be. But, nothing.

His breath started to quicken, and he felt himself shake. He may have enjoyed the past few months with the turtles, but he never wanted to get his family involved. His dad had always supported him, even with his school problems. And Sophie was always smiling, always going on about what she'd learned in school or what her friends where up to or even stories she'd make up.

They'd come to every single one of his hockey games.

At that moment, he was determined to defeat the Kraang. He wanted to beat the shit out of every last one of 'em. And if those fuckers had hurt his family…

But, he knew he had to get back to the others, and he knew they'd have to get out of the city for a while. Where they'd go, he had no idea, but they'd need a place to regroup and allow Leo to safely heal. And New York just wasn't that right now.

Driving faster, he started back towards the meeting spot. He just hoped that the other's weren't in too much trouble.

* * *

><p>Casey looked at Leo. He wondered how he was able to constantly lead his own brothers, his family, into battle on a daily basis. The amount of pressure that must be on his shoulders, Casey couldn't even fathom it. And he knew, now more than ever, how much the other's relied on him. It had only been a day and they were already falling apart. It was kinda hard to see, but Casey could tell the other three just weren't acting the same.<p>

"Leo, you gotta wake up soon. The other's really need you."

* * *

><p><em>So... I'm gonna take a slight hiatus because I'm only a few weeks out from finals and school is rather crazy right now. I just don't have time to write. I'll get things started up once winter break starts. Sorry for the delay, thanks for sticking with me, and see you in a few weeks!<em>


End file.
